1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack that is configured to be capable of sliding to be mounted on a tool body of an electric power tool as a power source of the electric power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an electric power tool includes a tool body that is driven using electric power and a battery pack that serves as a drive power source of the tool body. The battery pack is configured to be detachably mounted on the tool body (for example, refer Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-146879). For this reason, when the charge amount of the battery pack is reduced, the battery pack is removed from the tool body and can be charged by a special external charger. Further, when the battery pack is completely charged by the special charger, the battery pack is mounted on the tool body and serves as a drive power source of the electric power tool.
Meanwhile, the battery pack is configured to be capable of sliding to be mounted on a mounting target such as the tool body. For this purpose, the battery pack is provided with female connection terminals that are connected to male connection terminals provided on the mounted tool when the battery pack slides to be mounted.
Specifically, the above-mentioned male connection terminals of the mounting target are formed in the shape of plate that extends in a slide direction when the battery pack is mounted. In contrast, the female connection terminals of the battery pack has a shape extending in a slide mounting direction so as to be connected to the male connection terminals according to the slide mounting of the battery pack on the mounting target. For this reason, a housing case that forms an exterior of the battery pack is provided with terminal-connection openings having an opening shape corresponding to the shape of the female connection terminal that is to be connected to the male connection terminal according to the slide mounting of the battery pack on the mounting target.
Incidentally, the above-mentioned battery pack is removed from the mounting target such as the tool body and may be placed alone. In this case, the terminal-connection openings of the housing case are exposed to the outside. Accordingly, foreign materials, such as water or dust, may be introduced into the housing case through the terminal-connection openings. When the foreign materials are introduced into the housing case through the terminal-connection openings, the female connection terminals may be damaged by the introduced foreign materials.
There is a need in the art to provide a battery pack that is configured to be capable of sliding to be mounted on a tool body (a mounting target) of an electric power tool as a power source of the electric power tool, that does not hinder electrical connection between connection terminals and connection terminals of the tool body that is caused by slide mounting, and that protects the connection terminals in the connection openings so that the connection terminals are not damaged, by regulating the entry of foreign materials, such as water or dust, from the terminal-connection openings when the battery pack is removed from the tool body and is placed alone.